


All These Years

by Chaengspink



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaengspink/pseuds/Chaengspink
Summary: Where Dahyun's still inlove with her after all these years. And maybe, she still feels the same for Dahyun too, even as time passed.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by After All These Years by Journey. Enjoy! :)

Gray ceiling greeted her line of vision as she opened her eyes. Her brown orbs bore on the wall mindlessly, as always. Life was dull, her life is dull, without her. Sighing, she sits up, stretching her arms and legs before starting her robotic routine, a routine that she was accustomed to after these years.

She whisks water to her face, lazingly pulling her toothbrush towards her mouth. She closes her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before finishing what she was doing. She gathers her clothes, putting it on the side, before jumping into the bathtub. She turns the shower knob, lukewarm water hitting her pale face. She lets it on for a few minutes, savoring the feel of water against her skin before putting shampoo and soap on her body and hair. She takes a deep sigh once again, fingers raking against the bathroom wall.

Tears sprung on her eyes, and she covers her mouth to silence her sobs, even though she's alone at her house. She lets it on for half an hour, crying while the sound of water lessened her sobs. She slaps her cheeks slightly, turning the shower knob off and getting her towel. She's ready to start again the never ending cycle.

-

Helpless eyes scanned through the crowd trying to find someone, or maybe a bunch of loud people aka her friends. She sees Mina waving a few tables away from her, and she flashes a smile before making her way towards her.

"Hi, Mina unnie. Where are they?"

"They are still on their way, you know how those two are." Mina replies before sipping on her drink.

"I'll order something first, then."

"Sure, I'll just wait for you here."

"Okay"

After she ordered a hot chocolate and was given to her already, she sits across Mina, who has put down her phone to pay attention to Dahyun. The latter is shaken, but tries to mask it with a flashing smile.

"How are you, unnie?"

"I'm fine." Mina calmly replies, "I should be the one to ask you that, how are _you_ really _?"_

Dahyun gives a nervous laugh, "I'm fine, unnie. What are you talking about?"

"Dahyun, don't take me for a fool. Just remember that I'm here to listen to what bugs you or causes your stress, if you are willing to share." Mina pats Dahyun's hand on the table.

"I know, unnie. It's just been that," her other hand fumbles at the hem of her shirt, "It's been so hard without her. I need her unnie. Even if I tried other things to forget her, she's still in my mind. When I wake up, even when I'm going to bed, every thing that I do reminds me of her." 

She gets teary eyed, but Mina stays silent, urging her to continue, "And it's been what, unnie? Years? But my stupid heart is still yearning for her. I want to take her back, but what if she's with someone else now, who makes her happy and not taking her for granted?"

Mina huffs a breath before speaking, "How would you know that? Have you tried taking ahold of her?"

Dahyun stirs the hot chocolate, her eyes focused at the whirls that it produced, "No, I haven't seen her for so long. The latest news that I know was when Jihyo unnie told me that she went to abroad. That's the last time that I heard of her."

Mina remains silent, to which Dahyun quickly noticed. "Do you know something that I don't know, unnie?"

Mina continues to be silent, now stirring the beverage in front of her, avoiding eye contact. This confirmed more of Dahyun's suspicion.

"Tell me, unnie."

Mina looks up from her cup, " Tell you what?"

"You know something, don't you?"

Mina takes a deep breath, "Yeah," she continues, "But it's for you to find out."

Before Dahyun could form a word, a voice interrupted her that is followed by a hum.

"What's with the atmosphere? It's so tense." Chaeyoung points out, while Tzuyu agrees, letting out a hum.

Dahyun shakes her head, before flashing a smile. "Hmm. We we're just betting on how long will it take you guys to come here." 

She gazes at Mina for a second, which the latter returned, "I say Mina unnie won."

"Hey! You were really betting?" Chaeyoung hisses.

"You were too slow, Chaeyoung. I had to wait for half an hour for you." Tzuyu spats, much to Dahyun's surprise.

And the Yoda and Cub started to bicker once again.

Dahyun begins to space out, which Mina notes.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

Infectious laughs rang across the apartment, filling every crook and cranny. Two girls can be seen on the bed, one sprawled on the bed trying to protect herself from being tickled (and failing), while the other one tries every way to tickle the other's sides. 

After an intense battle for half an hour, they rest, only loud breathing can be heard.

The other one chuckles, "You've improved. I approve of your progress. You did me good there."

The other only smiles cheekily, "Told ya, Nayeon unnie. Do you wanna go again?"

Nayeon shakes her head, her eyes starting to feel heavy. "Nah uh. I'm tired. Cuddle me?"

Dahyun heartily laughs before spreading her arms while also laying down, "Come here." 

Nayeon puts her head on Dahyun's arm to use as a pillow while her arm hugs Dahyun's waist. She closes her eyes. "I love you."

Dahyun hugs Nayeon closer to her before inhaling softly, "I love you too."

-

They were on the Han River strolling, in the middle of the night. Few people can be seen taking a walk too, but mostly it was couples having a date.

Dahyun and Nayeon were no exception.

Dahyun puts her arm on Nayeon's shoulder, tugging her close to her. "Aren't you cold? I told you to put something warmer."

Nayeon shrugs, hugging Dahyun's waist as she pouts. "But you're always here to keep me warm, like right now. So I don't have to worry about being cold."

Dahyun sighs, "I told you that is my weakness. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're so sly, Nayeon unnie."

Nayeon removes her arms around Dahyun before starting to run, "I intend to do it, forever!"

Dahyun only laughs, "Yah, IM NAYEON!"

-

Dahyun comes home from a tired day after a whole day of classes. She smiles just thinking that Nayeon is there waiting for her to greet her with a hug and kiss. Thinking about it, she's rested already.

But what met her after she opened their apartment wasn't what she expected. _Nayeon packing her things._

 **"** What's going on, Nayeon unnie? What are you doing? Why are you packing?" She asks worriedly, dropping her things to the side in a haste.

The former doesn't respond, only getting faster on packing her clothes and zipping them up.

Dahyun tries to stop her by grabbing her luggage, but Nayeon only slaps her hands away. "Don't touch my luggage."

"What's wrong, Nayeon unnie?" Dahyun asks tiredly, in a small voice. "Tell me if I did something wrong. I'll fix it."

The older doesn't look at her, still gathering her things. "You did nothing wrong, Kim Dahyun. I'm just tired. I'm leaving."

Tears were now escaping in Dahyun's eyes as she grabs Nayeon arms softly - trying not to hurt her - but the latter just shakes it away. "Please don't touch me."

Dahyun takes her hand back and lets out a humorless laugh, "That's it? That is your explanation? Am I not enough for you?"

Nayeon walks to the direction of the door, pulling her luggage behind her.

Dahyun only watches helplessly, her knees on the floor.

Before Nayeon closes the door, she takes one last glance at Dahyun, the usual warmth in her eyes now gone, only filled with cold.

"You are enough, Kim Dahyun. But not enough to make me stay. Goodbye."

The door closes rather harshly, and Dahyun's cries rang across the apartment.

\+ 

It took two hours for her to regain her composure. And when she did, she realized her mistake. _I didn't go after her._

She stands up hastily, grabbing her keys, coat, wallet, and phone. She dials Nayeon's number while going to the parking lot. 

_The number you have dialled is unavailable. Please try again._

Before she can end it, she heard a familiar voice. " _Hi! It's Nayeon. You know what to do!"_

She sighs deeply, "Nayeon, please answer your phone." 

She repeats it a few times, now driving to the direction of Nayeon's house,

She presses the doorbell, and was met by her mother after a minute. "Dahyun? What are you doing here?"

Nayeon's mom glances behind Dahyun, not finding her daughter. "Where's Nayeon?"

Dahyun eyebrows furrowed, "She isn't here, Mom?"

Nayeon's mom only shrugs, "No? What's going on?"

"Don't mind me. Have a good night, eomma!" She sprints to her car, and waves a good bye before she's gone.

"You too." Nayeon's mom can only whisper back.

Dahyun curses as she steps on the accelerator, "Damn. Where is she?"

She goes to Jeongyeon's house, one of Nayeon's close friends where she could have gone to. But the former wasn't there. She was only met with darkness as she parks on Jeongyeon's.

She turns the car to back up, and speeds into the highway. She dials once more. "Come on. Pick it up."

" _Hello?"_

"Mina unnie!" she rasps.

" _Yeah? What's the matter?"_

 _"_ Is there any chance that Nayeon unnie's there?"

She hears shuffles before Mina answers, " _No, she's not. Isn't she there with you?"_

"No." Dahyun groans, "I have to go, unnie. Thanks."

Dahyun goes to her last resort, to the house of Jihyo. She speeds up, not caring if she violated a few of the rules already. It's important that she finds Nayeon. _What am I going to do without you?_

She parks her car in a haste, running once again to ring the bell of Jihyo's house. The latter goes out after five minutes, Jeongyeon trailing behind her. It was obvious they went somewhere because they still wore their coats, and the way they averted their stares.

"Hello, unnies." She greets nonetheless. 

Jihyo only nods and Jeongyeon speaks instead. "Why are you here, Dahyun?"

"Is Nayeon unnie here? Because she just suddenly left our apartment and I searched for her everywhere. This may be the first place that she'll go to." Her eyes started to gather tears. "If she's here, can you please let me talk to her?"

"Unfortunately, you can't. I'm sorry." Jihyo apologizes.

"Why?"

Jihyo hesitated for a bit, and released a sigh before saying the truth. "She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She left the country an hour ago. We just arrived from the airport."

Dahyun falls on her knees, tears endlessly springing out of her eyes. "Can you tell me where she is? I have to go and follow her."

"I'm sorry, but we can't. She told us not to."

"Please? I beg you."

"The answer is still no, Dahyun. You have to go home." With that the two went back inside the house. 

Dahyun was left alone outside, and at the same time, thunders crippled across the sky. "And now the skies agree with me? or sympathizes me?"

+

She goes home to find Mina pacing back and forth in her living room.

"Mina unnie?"

Mina breaks out from her thoughts, seeing the younger girl wet from head to toe.

"Dahyun? Why did you let yourself get wet by the rain?"

"I was thinking."

Mina scolds her, "In this late of the night? That's ridiculous, Dahyun!"

"Then, what was I supposed to do Mina unnie? She left me without a proper reason! Didn't even explain herself." She air quotes, "And she says, ' _I'm tired."_ What kind of crap is that?"

Mina's eyes softens, and plans to comfort the younger girl but Dahyun isn't done yet.

Tears escalate once again from her eyes, "If only she had said something, any more plausible reason than that. I would've understand or even tried to fix it. But she said nothing," she chuckles dryly, "I would had believed her, Mina unnie. What would I do now?"

Dahyun's vision blurs and her stance wavered. Mina noticed it. "Dahyun?"

"I miss her already." Are the last words that Dahyun says before she gets unconscious. 

Before she hits the ground, Mina catches her.

+

"Are you awake?"

Dahyun blinks a few more times, and grunts a _yes._ She notices that she's in her pajamas. "What happened?"

"You fainted because you were tired and you were soaking wet."

"I see." Dahyun says softly. She tries to sit up, but she felt her energy being depleted the moment she did it. She fell on back on her bed with a soft thud. "Ouch."

"You should rest. Regain your strength." Mina suggests, sitting beside of Dahyun's bed.

"I should find Nayeon unnie's whereabouts, first."

"Think about it, Dahyun." Mina starts, "If she wanted you to go after her, she wouldn't tell Jihyo and Jeongyeon to not inform you of where she went."

"I don't remember telling you that, unnie." She states while her eyes are squinted at the older girl.

"You were murmuring it in your sleep." Mina points out.

"I guess." 

"Rest some more."

-

Dahyun tried to move on, tried to really forget the older girl as time passed. She tried to get into new relationships and were in a relationship with two girls a year passed since Nayeon left. They were Momo and Sana respectively, but it ended in a bad note after a few months when Dahyun made that certain mistake. _Whispering Nayeon's name in her sleep._

She always wake up in a jolt during those times, to see Momo or Sana crying on her side, but she doesn't question it, pretending that she just wake up because of the need to use the bathroom. That changed until one day.

"We're breaking up with you, Dahyun." Both girls simultaneously said, dark circles under their eyes.

"Why?"

Sana speaks up, "We can't be in a relationship with you if you still love your ex, Dahyun. You're making us look like just rebounds."

Momo only nods.

"What are you saying?"

"You keep whispering your ex's name when you're sleeping, kept saying sorry and you still love her." Sana chuckles dryly, "Dahyun, you need to fix yourself and move on first. Because it feels like you're just obligated to return our feelings for you. Thank you for all."

Sana bows and leaves, and Momo taking a glance at her before trailing behind Sana's retreating figure.

Dahyun only cries that day.

**_End of Flashback._ **

* * *

"Dahyun? KIM DAHYUN!" Chaeyoung hollers.

"What?" Dahyun snaps.

"You spaced out."

"I second that."

"What are you thinking?"

"Just normal things." She tries to laugh normal, "I'm okay."

"If you say so." Chaeyoung states while still staring at her.

"I'm fine, really." She reassures.

"Okay."

And they go back to teasing each other again.

-

Dahyun hears the elevator ding, signalling her arrival to her floor. 

She fetches her keys in her pocket, while also scrolling on her phone. When she is near her apartment, a familiar figure comes into her sight. She nearly drops her phone because of shock.

"Nayeon unnie?"

The latter only stares at her, her expression remained stoic. Dahyun took small steps, until Nayeon was in front of her.

"You're back." Dahyun's right hand starts to shake, the need to touch Nayeon's face was all she could ever think of. But she denies it, hides her shaking hand behind her back.

"I am." Nayeon speaks in a soft voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She averts her gaze to unlock the door to the apartment. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please." 

She opens the door widely, giving space to Nayeon who came in reluctantly. She removes her shoes, before directing Nayeon to the living room.

"Take a seat. I'll just get you tea." She turns her back, scurrying to the kitchen.

On the other hand, Nayeon takes a sit on the couch, _their couch._ She looks around the room, it was still the same as she left.

 _I have to make things right,_ she thinks.

Dahyun comes back five minutes later, putting the brewed tea in the table in front of Nayeon, she also takes a sit at the opposite chair. They both sipped their teas, an uncomfortable tension was in the room and it was beginning to suffocate Dahyun until she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you here?"

Nayeon brings the cup down on her lap, and stares around the room. "It's still the same here."

"Get straight to the point, unnie." Dahyun glares, "You left, remember? You can't just waltz in back as if you didn't leave me here without a proper explanation."

Nayeon bites her lip before speaking slowly, "I came to take you back."

"Pardon?" Dahyun giggles, but more like she's forcing herself to laugh. "What kind of crap are you saying? I'm not an object that you can throw away and retrieve whenever you want."

Dahyun stands, "Leave."

Nayeon swallows the lump in her throat, gets down on her knees. "Please, let me explain."

Dahyun pinches her nose before she sighs. She takes a sit again. "You have five minutes."

Nayeon doesn't go back to her seat, just staring at the floor. "I left because it was for your sake. You know that your father didn't approve our relationship that time, but we didn't care. _You_ didn't care.But I care, Dahyun. That's why when he came to meet me once and talk to me alone, I was happy, thinking that he's accepting our relationship. But I was wrong, he offered me money to make me go away from you, but I refused. And since I wouldn't stop until he approves our relationship, he proposed a condition." 

Nayeon takes a deep breath, and Dahyun watches her continuously, "He said that if I would leave you and without saying any reason, he's going to start understanding us. But I continued to say no, and your father added that if I would leave you for years and if it isn't just a phase for you being in love with a girl and if by the time that I come back and you still love me, then he would truly accept our relationship."

"And you chose to leave me, right?"

"I have to. Please believe me when I say that it was hard. It took all of my willpower to not stare at you that night, to wipe your tears, and give you kisses all over your face. It took all of my strength to not say that I love you, and only you. That I take back what I said. My heart shattered a million times whenever I took a step away from you during that time."

Dahyun starts to cry, "But you did it. You left Nayeon. Took my heart with you when you knew I gave my heart in your hands. Knew that my world revolved around you. You knew that you were my sunshine, and if you're gone, I'm only met with the darkness. Why are you coming back now? What's the point?"

Nayeon shuffles, kneeling in front of Dahyun, tears also streaming down from her eyes. She wants to hold Dahyun's hand but she hesitates, keeps her hands at her sides. "I still love you. I want you. I need you."

Dahyun doesn't say anything, just continues to cry. Nayeon also lets her, both crying their hearts out. When they calmed down, Nayeon speaks first. "Do you still love me?"

"Not anymore."

Nayeon feels her world stopped. Her heart beginning to shatter into millions of pieces. She wipes her tears and slowly stands up. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. It was obvious that she's refraining her tears to spill out. "I see. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but thanks for listening to my explanation." 

She gathers her bag, and took strides towards the door.

But before she reaches the handle, a hand wraps around her wrist and tugs her back. Dahyun puts a hand behind Nayeon's neck and kisses her. It was short, but sweet. Enough to make Nayeon melt, and close her eyes. When she opens them, she was met with warm, brown eyes.

"I still love you too. I was kinda messing with you earlier."

Nayeon slaps Dahyun's shoulder, the younger wincing. "Ouch."

"That wasn't funny at all." Nayeon pouts, "I really thought that you don't love me anymore."

Dahyun loses her will to tease her instantly, but she was frowning. She hugs Nayeon tightly, but not enough to make the girl uncomfortable. Nayeon relaxes in her embrace. "You could have told me that my father said that to you."

"Don't worry about it anymore. I talked to him earlier and he apologized already."

"I guess." Dahyun sighs.

Nayeon starts to whine like a baby, "I want to go to sleep."

Dahyun raises her eyebrows, "You don't have extra clothes, though?"

"I can wear yours."

"Of course, you still want to wear my clothes." Dahyun laughs, "Come on then."

"Hey! They are comfy!"

"Yes ma'am."

+

They lay down on Dahyun's bed. _Their bed._ Nayeon's head resting on Dahyun's shoulder while the younger strokes her hair.

Nayeon only hums contentedly before wrapping her arms around the younger's waist. "I missed this."

"I miss you too." 

"Likewise, Kim Dahyun." Nayeon murmurs before pressing a kiss on Dahyun's neck.

Dahyun only smiles, also kissing Nayeon's forehead. "Go to sleep, Im Nayeon."

"I will, love." 

Dahyun watches lovingly as Nayeon closes her eyes, now pressing a kiss again on the older girl's lips.

"I love you too."

Dahyun drifts to sleep next.

**Author's Note:**

> we need more dayeon content


End file.
